


[Podfic] Touching Freedom

by Chantress



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Backstory, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Origin Story, Original Character Death(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prostitution, Rogue One Spoilers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: The things Cassian has done for the Cause.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & K-2SO, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Touching Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touching Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079345) by [Endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endeni/pseuds/Endeni). 



> Recorded for my "Random Fic" square for Podfic Bingo 2020.
> 
> This is also the first time I used my new mic for a (non-multivoice) podfic! The sound quality is definitely a step up, y/y? :D

(Cover art by endeni <3)

**Title:** Touching Freedom  
 **Author:** endeni  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** Rogue One  
 **Pairing:** Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor/Original Characters  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Length and format:** 00:19:11, mp3  
 **Warnings:** underage sex, dubious consent, prostitution, character death, canon-typical violence

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ghfswh1b3ye57eg/Touching+Freedom.mp3/file)


End file.
